pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Xuan Zang
Xuan Zang is a powerful cultivator travelling through the Vast Expanse searching for Reversed Spirits. Appearance Xuan Zang was a young man. He wore black robes, had long black hair and was filled with ghastly aloofness.Ch. 1305 His body was gargantuan, making enormous Harmonious Morus Alba butterfly being as small as normal butterfly for normal person.Ch. 1369 Ch. 1376 His gaze was so domineering that it felt as if he was the one who stood supreme over everything in the universe. He had a pride, confidence, and an arrogance that he was someone who stood above all lives.Ch. 1310 Xuan Zang was blind and close to death.Ch. 1375 Background Once, he absorbed a butterfly with different pattern on wings than Harmonious Morus Alba's. It was the sixth Reversed Spirit.Ch. 1309 At some point, Xuan Zang destroyed the homeworld of Old Man Extermination.Ch. 1331 Since then Extermination lived on 4 Harmonious Morus Albas. On each of them he was preparing the strongest cultivator as the offering for Xuan Zang.Ch. 1336 History Book 6 Xuan Zang travelled the Vast Expanse on the gigantic Feng Shui compass. When one of three remaining dark pearls suddenly shone with a faint light with a vague shadow of a crane, he finally found the seventh Reversed Spirit. Then he moved where Harmonious Morus Alba was located. When it was 50 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, and the butterfly had immense aura of death, Xuan Zang was getting closer for Seventh Reversed Spirit. The seventh pearl was flashing rapidly with the shadow of a crane.Ch. 1364 Directed by Old Man Extermination's Locating Rune, Xuan Zang reached into universe of Harmonious Morus Alba for his offering, which was Su Ming. But it only destroyed the vortex with Su Ming's friends sent away.Ch. 1373 Next two times Xuan Zang attacked, he only caused Su Ming's body to shatter. He was asking where was his offering.Ch. 1374 In that time, Su Ming deduced Xuan Zang was blind and close to death and was attacking only because of Old Man Extermination's Locating Rune. As Su Ming and Extermination used the rune on each other, Xuan Zang attacked both of them. Su Ming was brought back from destruction again and Extermination's ancient ship was destroyed. Next time Xuan Zang attacked, they both used Dao Divinity to supress the Locating Rune and Xuan Zang couldn't attack them. Then Lei Chen disrupted Extermination's Dao Divinity and Xuan Zang touched him destroying his body and absorbing the soul. As Su Ming and the bald crane were out in the Vast Expanse and watched Harmonious Morus Alba wither, Xuan Zang moved for Seventh Reversed Spirit. When Su Ming noticed the shadow of a crane on one of the pearls, he run away with the bald crane. Using Dao Divinity and the God of Berserkers Transformation, he attacked, but half of his body shattered. While Su Ming didn't want to give up the bald crane, the crane made its own choice. It fused with its physical body. Black feathers grew all over its body, which also erupted with a seven-colored light. The crane charged at Xuan Zang's hand, but in the last moment Su Ming threw it into the vortex to the other world. Only one black feather was left for Su Ming. Then, as his body shattered, he proceeded to execute Abyss Builders Possession on Xuan Zang. After the bald crane disappeared, Xuan Zang shut his eyes as if falling into a deep sleep and allowed his Feng Shui compass to drift about in the Vast Expanse. He only held a black feather.Ch. 1377 Quotes "If you provoke me, no matter where you hide, what level of cultivation you have, what protection you have by your side, whether you come from the past or the future, as long as you provoke me… I will kill you, destroy your race, wipe off your bloodline, and erase all traces of your existence! Begone!" Reference List Category:Ancient Zang Category:Vast Expanse Category:Male Characters Category:Characters